


And oh, stupid things I do [I'm far from good, it's true]

by Living_Fast



Series: The War Crimes [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 10/10 horrible time, A time line??, AU, Adoptive siblings relationship, Angry bois, Angst, Attempted Murder, BEST DAD, Bees, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, He literally over throws a government just be King, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid!Philza, Hybrid!Technoblade, I basically said fuck canon, I do not recommend doing it, I hate all the tags that come up when you type face, I mean Techno is an actual King in this AU, ITS TECHNO, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewelry, Monarchy?, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Past Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid! Technoblade, Protective Big Brother Wilbur Soot, Selling of a child?, Sibling Relationship, Soft Technoblade, Stealing, Technoblade angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Vomiting, big brother wilbur soot, face injury, i don't know that bitch, no beta we die like men, no beta we die like tubbo, no beta we die like women, technoblade needs a hug, that's what happened, we STAN, what do you expect, who is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: He thinks of his own Mother- what would she think? The abomination she sold off to save her own skin, left to die at the hands of savage men. Does this Mother of this boy; think that she sold her son in a certain way? That she assigned him to his fate the day, he was born. That a King's son is the one who defends his honor on the battlefield?Techno hardly remembers his own mother; her lessons were not forgotten.Techno knows he is a monster every time he looks in the mirror. Every time he looks at his Brothers, he knows that he is worthless compared to them.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The War Crimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000203
Comments: 21
Kudos: 442





	And oh, stupid things I do [I'm far from good, it's true]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I Think this is going to be the last installment for a while, I need to refocus on school- and attempt to establish control over my dumbass brain again. 
> 
> The big thing here, this jumps around a shit ton and is a little confusing to keep up with, if it's too hard I'll mess with the format again.
> 
> Second, respawns around a time frame. You get you respawns at 15, and lose them around 45. Meaning Any kind under 14 who dies is permadeath, and after the age of 45, you're respawns run out.  
> However, the chance of not respawning and just dying for a human within that range is only 10%  
> Hybrids, any type- only have a 50% chance of respawning or permadeath. 
> 
> there is a bit more blood and gore in this one than the others I think, as well as Techno, pukes twice, so be careful if anyone that if triggering.  
> That is very important^^^^
> 
> OH! I would say Next to Me, by Imagine Dragons is absolutely the song you need to listen to when reading this, specifically This version: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpRAmm4p85U&list=PLrqzwHaTf9I7K79TE_KtcJlig7iR4JcgV&index=182

Techno twisted his sword around, glaring at Tommy in front of him; Papa had left to see what the messenger from the Village yesterday was about. Papa never leaves without taking someone to town with him, but Wilbur’s been gone a year now- with no letters and any visits. 

The house’s anger only grows these days, with The Village being a threat to Techno’s very existence and Tommy’s louder outbursts. 

There was impatient anger under Techno’s skin that had never been there before. Techno didn’t like being angry, made his skin itch, and the thing in him growl. But now, nothing he did, or what Papa offered nothing made it go away. 

Techno smashed his sword into Tommy’s side, ignoring the sharp cry that leaves his throat and the delayed block. “Tech! Please stop!” Techno freezes, body seizing slightly. He grumbles in panic, dropping his sword and pulling Tommy’s taller frame towards him. 

“Sorry, Sorry, I’m sorry.” 

\---

Tommy watched his brother rock forwards on his axe handle, eyes fluttering close. And he gets hardly a warning out before Techno’s knees are bending, and he’s falling forward. Dad is there in an instant, with half the room hovering, worried. 

Techno’s eyes flutter, and Tommy knows they aren’t focusing on how they flitter from side to side. “Hey, Pup, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Wilbur helps Dad get Techno’s arms pulled up, and Tommy wants to help. But all of this is out of his element. Sure he can braid Techno’s hair with Tubbo and show him cool stuff he can bring to the house. 

But Dizzy spells and weak moments when the world rocks under his feet. Tommy feels useless; he can’t help- Dad mumbled out that no one can at this rate. They just have to wait for him to heal. 

Sure he knows of his and Dad’s conversations of Techno taking a small dip off a cliff when they think on one is watching. Listening, but it’s hard to ignore when He and Wilbur are tucked together in the room over. 

Wilbur blinking back tears that he thinks Tommy can’t see. 

Tommy knows the risks of both options, and so far, they seem to agree to just letting Techno heal. Tommy is thankful; he doesn’t know what he would do if Techno took that trip off a cliff and didn’t come back.

\---

Tommy curled both his hands around his ears, listening to the screaming outside. Dad and Tech would handle this; it would be okay. This will end soon, and Dad and Tech will come home- and it’ll be okay. 

An explosion rocked the house, he blinked back tears as another round of Screaming started up. 

Tommy missed Wilbur. 

Missed his soft voice when he was upset and the late nights of sneaking into Techno’s room because he was still awake. Falling asleep in there, and Dad finding them there in the morning. 

Tommy pressed his face into his arms, tears soaking the sleeves of his shirt. 

\---

Techno dragged his axe behind him, shoulders hunched- face completely blank, watching people skitter out of his path. A sick satisfaction pooled in his stomach, the crown on his head heavy from the added jewels. 

A dangerous flash of red, as a woman trips in her attempt to get out of his way. Technoblade glares down at her, adjusting his grip on his axe, tilting his head to the side slowly. “Move.” he didn’t recognize his voice, flat and gravely. Not the normally Monotone, it was sharp- and deadly. 

She blinked up at him in fear before scrambling out of his path, huffing air out of his nose, ears pinning against his head- before lifting his chin and continuing his way to the throne room. His axe leaving a bloody scrape in the dirt. 

\---

Tommy walked into the living room, blinking at Techno, and Wilbur curled up on the couch, Tech’s smaller bandaged frame draped over the top of Wilbur’s. Completely asleep. Face pressed against Wilbur’s shoulder. 

Brown eyes glance up at him, a smile on his lips- before carefully waving him over. Tommy stumbles over his feet, “Can you grab that blanket?” something breaks in him at the option of being invited into the cuddle pile. 

He fights to keep it off his face, turning to grab the blanket sitting on the chair Dad must have abandoned earlier. Tommy grips the fabric before holding it out to Wilbur, who takes it and grabs Tommy’s arm. 

“You think I’m going to be the only one napping next to the walking Space Heater? Get your ass over here.” Tommy’s grins, tucking himself under Wilbur’s arm, throwing an arm over Techno’s chest, getting a mouth full of pink curls instantly. 

Wilbur’s almost silent chuckles make Tommy spit quiet curses at him. 

\---

Techno leans back on his throne, peering down at the messenger cowering at the foot. He waves his hand, throwing his leg over the side of the chair. Before turning to the Guard on his right. “I like his rings.” 

The human in him screams in anger, screams at the fact that this is stealing, and Phil is going to be pissed that he was taught better than this. The Piglin overpowers it in the wake of having the shiny pieces of metal, growling low in his throat, in satisfaction when they get placed on the arm of his throne. 

Picking up the small golden bands, before looping one around his tusk, humming softly to himself, biting at the gold. Happy with the noise it makes. 

The next one’s gem is fake, making his nose wrinkle, tossing it back to the man, watching the crystal shatter on the floor, smiling viciously to himself when the faux Jewel is destroyed even as the man lets out an audible sob. 

Techno stands, slipping his new ring into his pocket next to the bracelet he received as a gift from a noble early that morning. Stretching both hands above his head and walking away, refusing to listen to the man screaming about stolen property as the Guards drag him away. 

Humming softly as he places his Axe next to the door of his rooms, shedding his cloak, watching it pool on the floor. The white fur top disappears under the mass of reds. Carefully dropping both the ring and the necklace into a box of other jewelry on his desk. Untying and pulling off his boots. 

Grumbling about the sudden decrease in height but relishing in the sounds his hooves made on the stone floors. 

Slowly undoing the braid, watching curls fall down his back and into his face. Red was staring back at him. A flash and something else was staring at him, face unscarred, blank blue eyes, and a smile painting their lips.

\---

Techno hated the fact that Papa wouldn’t let him wear shoes while hurt, something about them being too hard to get off and on. Everyone here was unusually tall, and it was beginning to piss him off—stupid Piglin genes. 

The Only person he seems to be taller than his point is Schlatt, and that’s not hard. 

His only defense is that he could kill all of them as soon as he can move without hurting, making the short jokes stop pretty fast. Well, most of them, Wilbur likes placing his arm on Techno’s head as often as possible, but that’s not new. 

Techno doesn’t like being short. It makes him feel young and incompetent. Weak and small- back pressed against a tree with bark digging into his shoulders. Zombies and Spiders reaching for his face. An arrow whizzing past his cheek. An explosion interrupting his nap. 

Being without his boots makes him feel both unprotected and small. Reminds him of hands clutching at his hair with the intent to hurt and Royal Guards with betrayal on their minds. Techno twitches as someone calls his name, shoving his shaking hands towards his axe on instinct. 

Tubbo’s green eyes poke around the corner, smiling at him. “Tommy’s looking for you.” He swallows, rising to his feet- grumpily noticing the Kid is taller than him. Keeping his face blank. 

\---

Techno blinks, the room full of bodies of dead Guard members, hands shaking at the sight. The reflection of his own fearful blue eyes burned into the reflection of his head Guard’s Chest plate. 

Standing on shaky legs, his face burning, blood dripped down his chin. He drops his axe, cupping his face in his hands. He trusted these people, he put his life in their hands, and they tried to kill him. 

He was trying to patch himself back together, yanking for the anger, for the piglin under his skin. It was silent in his head for the first time in a year: no beast demanding blood, no screaming for the people’s shiny things. Techno took a step back, bumping into something, swinging around. One of his guards’ helmetless face, a boy- Techno had liked him, he was his age, had some of the best jokes. 

His mouth tasted like ash and death, the boy’s brown eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Techno cupped a hand over his mouth as he gagged. 

_ He killed him; he did this. He was Following the Captain’s orders. And his King killed him.  _

Techno leaned over and vomited on the only space in the room, getting puke in both his hair and mixing it with the blood on the floor. Hiccuping, as tears slid down his cheeks, mixing with the blood already on them. He wanted Papa; Papa was safe, Safe, Safe. 

He wanted to be Safe- he wanted to go home. 

\---

Tommy clutched at Dad’s shirt the Kingdom they walked through was quiet and cold. The letter from Techno had come almost two months ago was vague, and just two tickets for passage on a ship. No actual words, Dad had been silent for the first week; it sat unattended on the counter before he called Wilbur- asking if he received the same. 

He had, but Wilbur said he was too busy trying to establish whatever the hell he was doing just to drop it and visit Techno in some Country. Techno’s country. A king his brother once whispered about being crown clutched in his hands. And a weird look in blue eyes. 

Wilbur had bumped his shoulder and told him King was a little bit of a reach, and maybe he should focus on learning how to swim first. 

But Tommy knew then and there that wasn’t a goal, a dream- it was a promise. To them whispered over candles in the attic in the middle of the night, it was a promise that Techno would rule someday. Staring up at the iced-over Stone walls of the Castle, Tommy swallows. 

He did promise. 

\--- 

Techno wasn’t taking audiences according to most of the Townspeople- an accident had destroyed more of the Guards a month or so ago. There was an edge to it like they were disappointed in the accident more than losing the Guards. 

Dad had set his jaw and kept walking to the castle. Tommy glanced around, wishing Wilbur was here to explain what was going on. Wishing Techno had greeted them at the docks. Tommy didn’t blame him that he wasn’t. The letter came two months ago now. 

He tries not to think about how Techno liked things being punctual and how he probably sat at the end of the docks for the first month every day the time their ticket said they would be there. 

The doors into the castle were large and terrifying. Two Guards posted outside, both of who stopped them. “The  _ King  _ isn’t taking audiences.” Tommy looked up at Dad, anger burning under his skin. Dad’s eyes flashed purple. It reflected off both the doors and the guard’s armor—wings lifting the edges of his cloak. 

Dad glared down, “I'm here to see my  _ Son.”  _ Tommy watched the two step back and reached to open the doors. “Sorry, your majesty.” 

\---

Techno blinked at the book in front of him, trying desperately to get his eyes to focus. The Papers had started to merge into one long list of blurry ruins, lack of sleep- and lack of emotion besides numb, making everything hard to do. 

He doesn’t want to sit still. 

A knock startled him, head flying up, crown falling off his head, and clattering to the floor with a bang that had him jumping out of his chair—reaching for his axe leaning against the wooden desk. 

Taking a breath when he noticed his crown was lying on the ground, reaching to pick it up. And Placing it gently between his ears. Effectively flattening his curls. “Yes?” A new guard, the one taking the place of the boy Techno had liked, poked his head in. Helmet off per the new decree. 

Techno wanted to see their faces. 

“Your Father and Brother are here. They are waiting in the main hall.” Techno’s mood shifts, Papa’s here, something in him relaxes, and the Piglin coos softly at the sound of their brothers. Techno nods, brushing his bangs out of his face. 

Wincing softly at the still tender mark on his face. 

Staring down at his clothes before sighing softly. “I’ll be down in 20 minutes.” 

Techno walked into the room adjacent to his office, ignoring the bloodstains still on the floor- digging through his drawers, Tugging a new button-up shirt on. And a new pair of pants, wiggling his hooves back into his boots. 

Tying the red sash around his waist and pulling his hair into a ponytail. 

Letting curls fall into his face, covering his new scar. 

\---

Phil twitched, fighting the urge to tuck Tommy closer to him. The Guards lining the halls had come out as soon as they entered. Each set of armor had a different color sash tied around their left leg, and none were wearing helmets. 

The sound of heavy boots hitting stairs drew his attention back to the large entryway. Halfway done was his Son, with the crown tilted slightly, hair covering his face, and boots that had a large heel to them. Phil stopped himself from reaching out to grab Tommy as he bounced up two steps at a time. Techno lifted his arms and curled them around His brother. 

The Dragon in his calmed, wings relaxing- and he followed much slower up the stairs. 

Techno had his face buried into Tommy’s shoulder and didn’t lookup. Phil reached out and tapped his Pup’s shoulder, which had him cringing. Jerking away from Tommy, and hand going for a weapon that’s not there. 

Phil bites back a snarl. Red eyes blink at him before they soften to a ruby—the shin between curls and the only part of his face he can even see. 

Tommy stands entirely still, and Techno says nothing. Just blinking at the two. “Wilbur?” His voice is croaky and almost nonexistent. Phil shakes his head; the red lights up Techno’s eyes and doesn’t go away. 

All Phil can think of is the jewelry decorating his son's hands, the gold chains connecting the cloak, keeping it on his shoulders. The Belt of thick golden chains hanging off his pants. The pierced part of his ears and rough edges of someone clipping them. 

He’s reminiscent of a boy, wearing blood on his clothes and deep blood-red eyes. A sword clutched in his hand, later replaced by an axe- a blank look on his face, and a terrifying look in his eyes. 

Techno turns and heads up the stairs, Heels clicking each step. When they stand on even ground, the throne room opens up, a Throne of stone, with golden ruins carved into the sides. Phil chokes when he realizes the shoes Make Techno almost as tall as Tommy. Just a few centimeters short of 6’ foot. 

The guards divert their gaze to the floor as soon as Techno comes into view. The dragon is unamused by all of this- happy for his Pup, but angry at the sight of his son like this. 

\---

Techno snaps at Eret’s hands, eyes flashing red- shoving him aside with angry strength. “I don’t need your  _ help.”  _ his crown clatters to the ground, the two Kings just staring at each other. Techno’s lips pulled into a snarl, and Eret froze in place. Hands held out in surrender. 

He shakes with anger, hands clenching, and unclenching. He needs to let go- needs to scum to his other side's nature before he rips the city down with the need to  _ have.  _ Swallowing before straightening up, grabbing blindly for his axe that he placed down somewhere. 

Eret holds it out, and Techno snatches it. Turning to the wall with unbridled rage, smashing the Enchanted weapon into the wood on the wall. 

Watching it splinter and crack. 

\---

Techno marched onward, smiling to himself- watching the Kingdoms forces clear the field, latching his cloak, before charging into the fray. Spinning is axe before burying it into the skull of a man. 

Laughing lightly, as the blood splatters his breastplate. His hair falls into his face as he knocks a man over and buries his blade into the next knight's chest. Both sides of him cry out in victory. Both sides are happy with something for once. These people do not care if he goes home or not. They call for death the same way Techno does. 

The only difference is that the Piglin finally got a taste and wants  _ more.  _

_ \---  _

Techno sits down on this throne, waving his hand, and a large couch is dragged out onto the floor, directly in front of the throne, on the same level. And Phil watches each guard and how they all but scramble to get out of his Son’s line of sight. 

Something angry snarls within him. 

He doesn’t quite understand why it’s so angry. And then his Pup leans back. 

Hair falling out of his face and exposing the long dark scabbing over mark on his face, the bruising across his nose and under his eyes. Tommy made a hiccuping noise, drawing Phil’s attention away from his middle child. 

Tears were dripping down his face, and Phil’s heart broke. 

\---

Wilbur glanced at Techno practically marching across the grass, axe slung over his shoulder, head tilted up, and eyes gleaming ruby. Eret chases after him, Wilbur reaches for his sword. Ignoring Dad’s look and hopped over the railing. Ignoring the tinge that shoots up his knees, taking off at a run at his brother. 

Watching ruby eyes clear to blue as he swings his sword around, smiling as it bounces off the handle of Techno’s axe. Taking into account, he hasn’t fought his brother in years, as he takes another swing, trying to get him to play offense. It’s working for now but knows as soon as he gets tired, it's over. “Come on, Blade, fight back!” Listening to the growl of both their Dad and Techno’s low snarl. “You going to let me push you around? Hit me!” 

A shout escapes Techno’s lips. A war cry- before he shoves Wilbur’s legs, and swings- and swings, not waiting for when Wilbur lifts his sword to block, not waiting or watching for the next move. 

Wilbur smiles, backing farther up, watching each angry swing come at him, each coordinated and heavy. Techno’s eyes are startling blue. 

His cloak flying around behind him, and his crown perched perfectly on his head. 

Wilbur caught Dad’s purple gaze out of the corner of his eyes, and Tommy holding his sword at his side, bouncing in anticipation. 

Blinking as the side of Techno’s axe smashes into his chest, his shortest brother glaring down as he lands and tumbles on the grass. Blade pressed against his neck. Lips curled into a snarl, and shoulders tilted dangerously. 

Wilbur leans away from the blade and ducks his eyes to the ground. 

Just in time for Dad to bark out something, and a shout from Tommy filled the silent air. The whipping around of pink hair and the sound of clashing blades. 

A hand reaches out to help him up, and Wilbur laughs at Eret’s face staring down at him. Before clasping it. Jumping around and rolling his shoulder, “I don’t think I’ve seen him get worked up before.”

Wilbur shrugs, watching Tommy duck under a sharp hack of Techno’s glittering axe, the sharp edge reflecting the glare of the sun. “He’s pissed, and I don’t blame him.” Dad walks over to him, running his eyes up and down before snorting softly. 

“What pissed him off?” Eret blushed and turned away. Watching the two younger brothers stare at each other, Techno rolling his axe, tossing it slightly, rounding each other. Waiting. Tommy didn’t need to bait him. Wilbur already had- so now it was a waiting game to see who would go in first. “He stumbled badly, and I reached to help him up. And I got shoved and snapped at for it. No hard feelings, but I guess it sent him over the edge.” 

Wilbur nods, watching Tommy’s movement. Setting up his form and waiting. “Kick his Ass, Toms!” 

The grin he gets is wild, and Techno echoes it. Before letting out a scream, high on the end, and it sounds like his little brother. He charges, breaking Tommy’s guard, and knocking the kid on his ass, just as Tommy smashed both his legs into Techno left one. 

The hybrid stumbles before burying the axe into the ground next to his head, kicking Tommy’s sword out of his hand and across the grass. 

Wilbur laughs at the squeak of Victory Techno lets out. Reaching down to help a pouting Tommy up.

\---

Tommy ran, holding the bucket with the fish close to his chest, careful not to slosh the water off the edge, scrambling to get out of the open and into the woods. His heart aching for Niki. 

Sliding into the woods and jumping over the river. Smashing down the wall that leads into Pogtopia, piling the dirty backup. Covering the small hole, he crawled through. Unclicking the latch for his Enderchest, sighing softly as he carefully placed the bucket and fish into an empty spot, and building up things around the sides to keep it from falling over. 

Yanking his communicator out of his pocket, scrolling through the lists of people on it before clicking on Techno’s listening to it ring, and ring. And ring. Tommy painted, “Please, Tech, Please.” He tries again, not even waiting for the fourth rings before trying again. 

Tears curl down his cheeks, please, please- he tires Wilbur, who goes straight to the chat stream. Tommy screams quietly in frustration. Getting a notification from Sapnap, Tommy takes a deep breath before contacting Dream again. 

God, god,  _ fuck _ . 

\--- 

Staring down Sapnap, his hands shaking- blinking tears from his eyes. His communicator buzzes, A simple  _ I’m on my way.  _

Tommy feels pride and confidence well up in him, mouth pulling into a smile that he knows looks like Techno’s, crazed and wild. Sapnap lifted his chin with his sword, “What are you laughing about?” 

The thunder of horse hooves rattled the trees. Tommy glanced at the side, hands twitching for his sword tossed to the side. Blinking rapidly, before giving Sapnap a shark grin, all teeth, and no real amusement. 

“Because I have something you’ll never, ever have.” Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows at him, “I have  _ The Blade.”  _

The sound of a swinging axe cut through the air, stopping just short of Sapnap’s Neck, and Tommy scrambled to his feet. Scooping up his sword, Techno dipped his head, flashing Blood Red eyes at the Taller man. 

He slowly lifted his hands, dropping his sword, smiling nervously at the pair of brothers. And Tommy wants to boast, wants to shout from the tallest tower in Manburg, into the dark caves of PogTopia. 

Techno snarls low and shoves at Sapnap’s shoulder with his axe. “Get away from  _ my  _ brother.” 

\---

Phil knocked on the door that he was told led to Techno’s office; it swung open; his Son sitting at the large desk, his Axe propped up against it. His eyes glance up, and ruby red stares at him—no blinking to clear to blue, not a slight shake of his head. 

Just ruby. His eyes flare purple to match- a testimony to the first time they met. Techno stood, rounded the desk, and grabbed his axe. Dragging it across the floor, ignoring the scraping sound that it made on the stone floors. He brushed past Phil and shoved the door shut with a loud click that echoed down the hall. The door leading off the side exposes a bed and floor covered in bloodstains. 

“Welcome to the Antarctic Empire,” he turned to face Phil, eyes blank- His voice cracked on the end, shoulders tense.

_ “Are you proud of me yet?” _

\---

The townspeople hate Techno, want him dead; it’s impossible even to get close to the man. Phil looks up at his Son sitting on a throne won over with blood. To the Blood red, that shins in his eyes more than blue does. And asks Wilbur to pick Tommy up at the docks in a week. 

\---

Tommy goes kicking and screaming, wants to stay here- wants to remain with Techno and Dad. Doesn’t want to go with Wilbur, jaded Wilbur, who meets him at the docks, with a hat tucked under his arm- and a uniform on. 

Who smiles at him and wraps him in a hug. Whispers, I missed you into his hair, and they take off. Tommy doesn't want to be here, but Tubbo comes along too- so maybe it’s okay. And Dad promises to write, and Dad doesn’t break his promises. 

Tommy wants to understand what’s wrong with his brother and understand why Techno wanders around his castle with everything he wants like a ghost. 

But he smiles at Wilbur and takes the clothes offered to him. 

And helps start and finish a Revolution. 

\---

It’s hard to remember Techno is a King, a Ruler until you place him in Politicians’ room. With people who want to kill them, standing in the corner- almost glaring at the rest of them. Axe hanging at his side, face completely blank. 

He doesn’t respond to a single thing that Schlatt says to him; eyes a permanent ruby. Until Tommy swings at Schlatt for yelling at Tubbo, and his eyes light up Blood red. Shining off each piece of armor and blade in the room. 

It goes quiet as each person’s rights- Techno’s back ramrod straight, his head tilted up- crown catching the light. 

And they realize Schlatt is not the most influential person in this room. 

Schlatt laughs nervously as Techno backs into his corner- his point made. His eyes stay Red, lip slightly curled. A low growl that has them all on edge. 

\---

Techno leans forwards, resting his head on Papa’s back. Body tired and mind alight with too many things. Trying his hardest to relax and figure all of this out. It’s almost impossible to remember much of anything anymore—mind too focused on past actions and past conversations. 

Papa turns around, wrapping his arms around Techno’s middle, cooing softly in the back of his throat. Something that Techno mimic’s quietly. He wants to go back to his Empire- his kingdom. With it loses trust in him. 

It never hurt this much. 

Maybe it did; he doesn’t remember every piece of the early days of his nation. But he knows he’s proud of it. But he also knows that The Antarctic empire will be okay for a while; it’s governing bodies can’t change anything without the king. Plus, Pete isn’t stupid, and Techno knows what Papa told him he’s acting as ruling King. 

Marburg, or L'Manburg, whatever everyone wants to call it, needs his help more. His brothers need his help more. 

He’s just so tired. 

\---

Techno blinks at Tubbo’s face, the tears streaming down the boy’s cheeks. And he’s reminded of a child turned king- with Blood running down his face. Schlatt’s instant voice in his ear. The screaming of the crowd. 

He wants to step away, wants to walk away. But if he doesn’t do it, someone else will. And then someone will turn on him. An arrow hasn’t shot Techno in a long time, but he remembers the burning it causes, the pain- barbed arrows hurt like hell too. 

Techno loosens his grip on his Crossbow, glancing minutely up at the roof that his brothers sat on, to Tubbo’s terrified face. And to Schlatt’s face. The Piglin screams in rage, and he lets it- retreating, letting the instincts take over. Survival matters here. 

He hears the crossbow go off, watches Tubbo fall, watches Schlatt grab at the arrow pressed into his skin, and Sees Quackity die. Laughter bubbles up in his throat, Tommy’s insistent beating on his armor, Feels the swing of his body. 

Turns to the crowd, loads, and fires again. 

And again. 

Then pulls out his axe, hacking through what's left in an attempt to flee. Freezes at the shin of red in the reflection of his blade. 

Techno goes to his Cave that night and vomits into a box. 

\---

Tubbo smiles at him, handing him a small Bee charm, tiny gold flowers around it. And he knows it’s not real. But he smiles- just ever so slightly. The Piglin coos softly, and he reaches out to ruffle brown hair. 

Fingers hesitant, but Tubbo leans into it. Before bouncing away to find Tommy. 

The bee charm matches the ones that Tommy, Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy have. It’s a little shinier, and he can’t resist the urge to bite on the corner. He Smiles wide when it makes a noise against his teeth. 

_ Techno clips the Bee charm to his belt.  _

\---

Tommy watches his brother chip away at his walls. Tommy smiles as he gets better. That his episodes get shorter and farther apart, he hates the day that Techno will go back to his empire, the day Manburg doesn’t need his help. 

He hates the day Dad goes back to their home in the woods. The day that Dad nods smiles ruffles his hair and tells them he’s proud of them. Tommy swallows. 

Picking up a new bunch of flowers, these are black- he doesn’t know why these are the ones he wants, but he thinks Techno might like them. It’s only four of six. Enough to bunch around his crown. 

Heading up the house, the four of them are staying in, Wilbur and Dad’s voice overlapping- making Tommy’s lips twitch into a smile. He opens the door slightly before smiling to himself- and kicking it open violently. “I GOT FLOWERS BITCH!” 

Techno’s laugh wheezes into the silence that follows. Laying sprawling across the couch, with a book and a new journal lying on his stomach. Wilbur and Dad stare at the two of them. 

\---

Techno races through the barn, ignoring Dad’s instant shout to come back, slamming into the barn doors- yelping at the pain in his shoulder, stumbling through the door, tripping over the lip, and then scrambling to his feet. Tears dripping down his cheeks. 

Taking off for the forest, darting in between the trees, the lake opened up in front of him. 

And Techno let out a scream, clutching his hair- and sinking to his knees, sobbing loud enough that it hurt his throat. He slammed his fist into the ground several times, screaming again. Clutching his stomach and laying his head on the floor.

Hiccuping and screaming again before just going silent. Tears dripped down his cheeks and made his lips taste salty. He yanked the flowers out of his hair, grabbing the edges of his crown and throwing it. 

Watching the metal hit the three and bounce across the grass. 

His throat hurts, letting out another loud sob. 

How Dare, Wilbur, how dare he leave. He promised he wouldn’t, he promised. He said he wouldn’t. Said he would wait.

Techno yanked off his boots, ignoring the pain that flared up in his hooves as he did so. Through them somewhere, before jumping into the lake. He sinks to the bottom, watching his hair float above him. 

\---

Techno walked through the halls of the castle, the place almost silent except for his footsteps. The filtering in between the curtains, it's cold- it’s always cold. He fidgets with his cloak, growing closer and closer to the throne room. 

Watching as his form reflects off of the armor of someone the dead men lining the corridor. The doors stand impossibly broad, and Techno chooses to change the setup of the Castle as soon as possible. It feels isolated to have the Throne room so deep within the castle. Like it’s harboring treasures instead of a King and Queen. 

He thinks mutely of their dead Son, dead by the swing of his axe- the son dead by his own foolish choices. 

He thinks of his Mother- what would she think? The abomination she sold off to save her skin, left to die at the hands of savage men. Does this Mother of this boy; believe that she sold her son in a certain way? That she assigned him to his fate the day, he was born. That a King's son is the one who defends his honor on the battlefield? 

Techno hardly remembers his mother; her lessons were not forgotten. 

Techno knows he is a monster every time he looks in the mirror. Every time he looks at his Brothers, he knows that he is worthless compared to them. Papa isn’t, Papa is kind, and Dad is soft. Papa is praised- Papa was made to protect. 

Technoblade was made to hurt. He shoves the doors open, staring at the cowering form of the Queen. And he thinks, perhaps if his mother hadn’t sold him, maybe he would be dead. Killed by his rage, by his tusks. Hybrids are more animal than human; he would never have the same respawn chances as they do. 

He stares at the Women sitting on the throne, her crown held in shaking hands. Her Husband died at her feet. Techno will not spare her because she is Innocent. He never has before. Techno will not spare her because she had a Son and Married a King. 

Techno will spare her because she  _ loved _ her son. 

They stay dead, each one of the Royal family either Too old for a respawn or just a little too young; 14 is a bit young to be sending children to war. 

The crowning of their Son will never come because a Disgraceful Monster took their throne. Took his life. 

Took his birthright. 

\---

Phil watches his Son, watches him obsess, and take. And Take. And knows somewhere he let Techno slip between the cracks. He was too busy with other things to watch his own Son fall prey to himself. 

The Dragon isn’t pleased. 

Not with this sick version of a King, his son has become. His Pup was meant for greater things.

\--- 

Techno carries the Box of Jewelry down through the castle the day after his Guards try to kill him in his sleep. Covered in his blood, in his guard’s blood. 

The Same guards who are sitting in a cell collectively in the dungeon. 

He sets down the box at the top of the stairs leading into the castle’s main entrance. And starts pulling out the smaller boxes, laying them out, and open. Down the steps. Each piece of jewelry he has either taken or been given. 

With shaking hands, he takes his crown off and places it on top of the box. Heading back inside as soon as the people notice what he has done. 

Most of the jewelry is gone at the Dawn of the next day, aside from a few rings, necklaces, and his crown. He gathers them up, placing his crown on his head- and goes back to his office. He has work to get done. 

\---

Wilbur rubs at his temple, staring at Schlatt across the desk. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He smiles and sticks out his hand. “Want to go do something stupid with me?” The Ram hybrid stares at him and watches. Before dropping his pen, clasping their hands together. “Why the hell not.” 

He laughs and tugs his  _ friend  _ out of the building, down the steps, and out of Manburg. 

“You aren’t dragging me out here to kill me, are you?” Wilbur shakes his head, rolling his eyes, just tugging on his suit jacket sleeve. He ignores the rest of the man’s useless chatter before coming to a stop at the top of a hill. 

The two Presidents, Ex and current, watched what was left of the sunrise in silence. Schlatt elbowed Wilbur in the ribs. “You could have just told me where we were going, dumbass.” 

“Where's the fun in that?” He turns and looks down at him before a smile crosses his lips, shoving the other full down the hill. “Race you back!” 

\---

Schlatt was never super familiar with the Watson brothers, at least not all three- he sort of saw Tommy as his brother sometimes, watching him and Tubbo run around. Wilbur had been his friend for a while, not much to explain. The kid was nice- and he made for good company. 

Techno had been something unreachable for everyone- for several years now. He remembers Wilbur’s excitement when talking about his Younger siblings and how Loud and Bubbly Tommy got when talking about Techno. 

His reputation preceded his brother's tales. A mad Hybrid, hell-bent on a path of rage. He met him once when His one-man army came to the Village Schlatt had been staying in for the time being. Pink hair tied out of his face, and red eyes watching each person pass him. 

He was short; Schlatt had realized only slightly taller than himself. He carried himself like a man on a mission more than a man on a warpath. Schlatt, who was tucked under the hood of a cloak, was in awe of the Hybrids' open display of his pig-like features. 

Apart from him wanted to be like him. 

The only part reminded him that it was best to not- he was more liable to get a sword run through him than cut down full armies by himself. 

\---

Techno leaned forward on his axe. Puffing air out of his nose at the curls falling into his face, shoving them away with his hand, glaring at Tommy, who laughs when they fall back into his face. 

He glanced up from his place in his chair- at the podium, at where Wilbur and Schlatt were elbowing each other in the ribs, each strike harder than the last. He remembers mutely that the pair were friends before the election and its aftermath. 

He leans back and casts a look at Papa, who was sitting at the back, so his wings didn’t get in the way of people’s view. Tommy and Tubbo giggling over something in Tubbo’s hands that Tommy was grabbing for. 

At the rest of Manburg, L’Manburg, whatever the name was, sitting around waiting with laughs and loud conversations—for the President and the Cast out reinstated President (Which Techno is 90% sure isn't legal.) to start whatever speech they planned. 

Techno glanced down at this axe, before placing it against the side of the seat instead of in front of him. Rolling his shoulders and shoving any negative thought, trying to make itself annoyingly present. 

Today was supposed to be a happy one, and be damned if he was going to let himself ruin it. 

\--- 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day instead of writing a poem for my English class- which is absolutely a great thing. (I did eventually write the poem) 
> 
> I would love some feedback! Comments absolutely make my day and are the best thing to wake up to.  
> I've become very fond of writing these, they have become very much of a comfort in the past couple of weeks.  
> Thank all of you who have put up with my dumbassery and figuring my way around this AU. I'm not sure exactly where to go anymore... so. This will be put on the back burner as I attempt to get a hold of my School work again.


End file.
